1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of water treatment using an electrodic liquid treater to encourage floculation and precipitation of particles and dissolved solids contained therein. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for scrubbing the co-acting electrode surfaces of a liquid treater in order to maintain the surfaces relatively free of adhering particles which tend to inhibit effective electrodic action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art arrangements for maintaining the electrodes of a liquid treater as clean as possible during operation are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,990; 4,242,190; 4,292,163; 4,444,637; and 4,551,217 which are specifically incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to an alternative and in many respects improved means of maintaining proper electrodic action through effective electrode cleaning. That is to say, the prior art devices are adapted for applications having specific electrode configurations and arrangements and which are not necessarily effective for every electrode configuration and arrangement.